Destiel- Musical One Shots
by MCMGlove
Summary: 1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. 2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. 3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you're completely stuck – this is meant to
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: If any of you guys would like me to continue with a certain one of these stories (like another one shot but longer) I would be happy to try to make that happen. :) Just let me know! :D And thanks so much for reading!_

**1. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World- Fall Out Boy**

Dean couldn't believe Castiel loved him. It was absurd. Castiel was so sweet and pure. He was like...an angel. Castiel _was_ an angel, in every sense of the word. Which was the exact opposite of what Dean was...a monster.

And Dean knew he shouldn't be corrupting such an innocent creature like Castiel. He knew he should just keep his hands off of the angel's soft, perfect skin...but he couldn't let go of the beautiful blue eyed man, he just couldn't. Not even if it meant leaving him tarnished and unclean. This was why Dean had no other choice but to add selfishness to his obscenely long list of negative features.

God, it was a good thing he had his angel. It was such a good thing that Castiel was so hell bent on saving him or Dean would have lost his mind a long time ago.

**2. The Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

"Just let me help you, Dean," Castiel pleaded as blood trickled down the side of his face from the cut above his left eyebrow.

"I don't want your help, Angel," Dean chuckled, his eyes flashing black as he kneeled in front of Castiel who was nothing but a crumpled heap on the floor.

Without his powers at full force, Castiel was no match for the demon. He had come there to save his good friend Dean Winchester, but now Castiel was the one that needed saving.

"Dean, please," Castiel whimpered, flinching when he felt Dean brush his fingers over the gash on his face.

"Shh, it's okay, Angel," Dean cooed before licking Castiel's blood off his fingertips. "I'll take care of you...Find out what makes you tick and give you what you want."

Upon hearing the demon's words, a shiver ran up Castiel's spine. He was ashamed of himself for letting this abomination have such an affect on him.

"I want my friend back, you son of a bitch," Castiel gritted out.

"Well, he's right here, sweetheart," Dean retorted, crawling closer to Castiel. "And he wants to hear you scream."

Closing his eyes, Castiel felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest as the demon straddle his hips. He had neither the strength nor the will power to resist Dean, and as their lips met, Castiel silently prayed that he would be forgiven for the sin he was about to commit.

**3. G-Slide- Lil Mama**

"What in the actual fuck? I'm done, Sam. You better find someone else to take you home 'cause I'm out," Dean snarled in his little brother's ear, yelling in an attempt to drawn out the music which was blaring through the club.

"Oh come on, Dean! It's not that bad," Sam teased, mocking him by swaying his body to the beat.

"I'm going to kill you," Dean threatened, seriously contemplating throttling his baby brother when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" he barked, turning to see a beautiful blue eyed stranger staring at him.

"Um, I was wondering if you might want to dance?" the stranger asked timidly, making Dean's heart flutter.

"…Well…Um…Sure," Dean stuttered, ignoring Sam's laughter as he let Mr. Baby Blues lead him to the dance floor.

**4. Drinkin' Beer and Wastin' Bullets- Luke Bryan**

"Ah fuck…We are so lost," Gabriel grumbled, pulling into the parking lot of some random gas station in the middle of nowhere Texas.

"Gabe…Maybe we should try to find a place a little more populated to ask for directions…" Castiel suggested, eyeing the empty store skeptically.

"Don't worry little brother. Just run if you hear banjos," Gabriel teased as he got out of the car.

Sighing loudly, Castiel followed suit, the two of them heading into the little convenience store.

When they arrived at the checkout counter, the employ behind it looked from his magazine, green eyes sparkling as he smiled at the brothers.

"Whoa…" Castiel heard himself whisper, blush spreading across his cheeks when he realized he had said it out loud.

"What can I do for you fellas?" the man behind the counter asked with a smoky, southern drawl.

He was eyeing Castiel smugly, the intensity of his gaze making Castiel lower his own and it was then that he noticed the man's name tag.

_Dean_

The name suited him.

"I can think of a couple of things my brother would like you to do for him but I just want directions to Dallas," Gabriel chimed in and Castiel nearly died of embarrassment on the spot.

**5. Addicted- Ne-Yo**

"Dear God! Castiel, are you seriously ditching me again to fuck your boyfriend all weekend?" Jo whined over the phone, making Castiel chuckle at her bluntness.

"I'm sorry, Jo Jo Bear. But you know I never get to see Dean during the week because of our hectic schedules…Besdies, if you had any idea what he could do in bed…" Castiel started to say but Jo cut him off.

"Enough! I don't need to hear about your sick addiction to Dean's naughty bits! It's wrong on so many levels, not to mention weird considering you two are like brothers to me," Jo scolded.

"Sorry Jo," Castiel laughed and he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah, whatever. Just call me later if your hands and knees need a break. We can go out to dinner or something," Jo told him.

"You know, while we enjoy doggy style, that is not the only position Dean and I have sex in," Castiel stated, slightly annoyed by Jo's stereotypical comment.

"I hate you, you literal bastard," Jo shot back before the phone went dead.

Smiling, Castiel put his cell phone back in his pocket, mulling over the idea of buying Jo the handbook _The Ins and Outs of Gay Sex_ by Stephen E. Goldstone for her next birthday.

**6. Push- Matchbox Twenty**

"Dean? I was wondering…What exactly is going on between us?" Castiel asked, turning over so that he was lying on Dean's chest.

They were curled up in Dean's bed, naked and panting for the mind blowing sex they just had when Castiel decided to bust out the hard hitting questions.

"Great sex, Cas, that's what going on between us," Dean deadpanned.

"Fuck you, Winchester," Castiel grumbled back.

"In a minute, Angel," Dean replied smugly, making Castiel groan in frustration.

Castiel should have argued, he should have defended himself...But he didn't. He never did. He just let Dean push him and push him, taking everything and giving back nothing. It was wrong, Castiel knew that. However, that didn't stop him from giving himself over, heart and soul, to the handsome green eyed man lying beneath him.

**7. Movies- Alien Ant Farm**

"…Don't worry about me…You and Sam go have fun," Castiel said bitterly, turning away from Dean.

"C'mon, don't be like that baby," Dean sighed as he walked over to the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his middle so that they were back to chest.

"No, seriously…I hate that I hold you back...Please, just go have a good time. I'll stay here…" Castiel told him, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

"Castiel, you don't hold me back, in any way. You have social anxiety, not the plague. We'll work through it," Dean said comfortingly before giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek.

"…I don't know if your optimism is refreshing or annoying," Castiel teased, shooting him a small smile over his shoulder.

"Just shut up and get dressed, we've got a party to go to," Dean ordered, slapping Castiel on the ass playfully when he started to walk toward his bedroom to change his clothes.

**8. Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback**

Castiel held his breath, his nerves frazzled as Dean pressed his right foot down on the accelerator of the Impala.

"Dean. I don't think it is wise for you to drive at such an excessive speed," the angel pointed out, making Dean throw him a judemental sideways glance.

"Get the stick out of your ass, dude," Dean teased, "I'm climbing the fucking walls, I need to do something reckless."

"Don't you do something reckless _at least_ twice a day?" Castiel deadpanned in response.

"Oh, the angel's got jokes!" Dean laughed, smiling wide.

"You know I can be humorous, Dean," Castiel grunted.

"I know, Cas. I know. Hey, how about we go get a drink?" Dean asked, reaching over to slap Castiel on the shoulder.

"…I'd like that, Dean," Castiel said, making Dean's face brighten.

**9. Sweeter- Gavin DeGraw**

"Dean, for the love of God. You have a girlfriend," Sam chastised, hitting his older in the back of the head.

"Can it, Sammy. I'm just admiring the view," Dean shot back as he continued to stare at the blue eyed librarian who was standing across the room.

Dean had gone to the library that day with Sam under the false pretense of studying for finals. In actuality, he just really wanted to drool over the sexy man with gorgeous tanned skin, soul piercing blue eyes and the best sex hair he had ever seen, who worked there.

"Dude, stop! He's looking over here," Sam whined, lowering his head as the librarian started to walk their way.

However, despite his brother's pleas, Dean kept his eyes glued to the beautiful man, smiling from ear to ear when he reached their table.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" the librarian asked, his unexpected gravelly tone turning Dean's blood white hot.

"Actually, yes. Your name and number would help me out tremendously with my plan to seduce you," Dean replied bluntly, making the librarian turn crimson.

"Dean!" Sam scolded again, hiding his face in his hands.

"Well, my name is Castiel…" the librarian said shyly, "but I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend."

"That's okay, sweetheart, I like a challenge. You know what they say, someone else's sugar is always sweeter," Dean replied coyly, his hopes of getting Castiel's number sky rocketing when he saw the other man smirk at him mischievously.

**10. Beer in The Headlights**

"Dean, it's gorgeous," Castiel breathed out, watching the sun set behind the calm, murky lake water.

"Eh, it's nothing compared to you," Dean replied, kissing his cheek.

They were seated on the hood of the Impala, Dean's left arm around Castiel's shoulders, his right hand clutching a half empty beer bottle.

"You're such a romantic, Dean Winchester," Castiel teased, hopping off the car.

Turning to look at Dean, Castiel then quickly grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand, taking a couple steps backward so that the headlights illuminated his body.

"Or maybe I can just appreciate something beautiful when I see it," Dean retorted, smirking slyly when Castiel took a swig of his beer.

"You think flattery is going to get you laid?" Castiel asked, staring over at Dean seductively.

In response, Dean got up from the hood and sauntered over to Castiel, snaking his arms around the blue eyed boy's body so that he was griping both of his ass cheeks tightly.

"We both know I don't have to say anything, you'd let me fuck you regardless. I just thought the flattery was a nice touch," Dean taunted.

"Shut up and kiss me, jackass," Castiel ordered, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Dean surged forward, crashing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Rock n' Rock Fantasy- Bad Company**

"You look good in my Led Zeppelin shirt, Cas," Dean said sheepishly, looking up from his bowl of cereal when he heard Castiel stumbling into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you feel that way. 'Cause it's comfortable, and I don't plan on giving it back," Castiel chuckled, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he walked over to Dean to kiss him on the cheek.

"We'll see about that, baby. You know I have ways of getting this off of you," Dean teased, tugging at the hem of the oversized black t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing.

"Why don't you try right now?" Castiel asked, letting out a surprised giggle when Dean got up from his seat and spun him around, laying him down on the table.

"With pleasure," Dean retorted, making Castiel's skin break out in goosebumps as he lifted up the fabric of his shirt just an inch, placing a feather light kiss to the blue eyed man's stomach.

**2. Country Man- Luke Bryan**

"Is it possible to be attracted to a person's voice?" Castiel asked suddenly, taking his friend Hannah by surprise.

"If you are referring to your infatuation with the farmer's son, I'd say it's a lot more than his voice that you're attracted to," she replied, rolling her eyes at Castiel when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on Hannah, are you trying to tell me you don't think Dean's voice is the sexiest thing you've ever heard? I mean that accent and the deep, gravelly tone he has are just…How do you not want to throw you underwear at him every time he speaks?" Castiel questioned in exasperation.

"…Castiel…Perhaps we should discussion your _crush_ some other time…" Hannah suggested hastily, her voice barely a whisper as she nodded her head toward the front door of the restaurant.

Turning to see what had caught her attention, Castiel nearly fainted when he saw none other than Dean Winchester, the man he had just been objectifying, walking over to their table.

"Hey y'all," Dean said, greeting them warmly.

"Hello Dean," Castiel managed to say, feeling his cheeks heat up with blush.

"Dean," Hannah added politely.

"How's your day been so far, Cas?" Dean inquired, not failing to notice that Castiel shivered with pleasure when he heard Dean address him by his nickname.

"It's been great. And luckily for me it just got better," Castiel replied, smiling up at Dean from his seat.

**3. Bootylicious- Destiny's Child**

Castiel had just turned the corner at 51st and Sweetwater when he heard someone whistle at him.

"Damn baby, look at that ass! It's a work of fucking art!" a man cat-called, making Castiel whip his head around to glare at him.

Laying eyes on the pig harassing him, Castiel's jaw nearly fell to the floor when he realized just how young the boy was.

"I'm at least half your age, boy. You should show me some respect," Castiel scolded, narrowing his eyes at the teenager.

"I'm not a boy, I'm eighteen. And I don't care if you are fifty three, I'd tap that ass in a heartbeat," the boy stated cockily, walking up to Castiel who was rooted to his spot on the sidewalk.

"Are you always this forward?" Castiel asked, hating himself for noticing that the brazen young man was devastatingly handsome.

"Only when I meet a gorgeous blue eyed sex god such as yourself, with an ass tight enough to bounce a quarter off of," the boy replied, smirking when Castiel bit his bottom lip shyly.

"Kid, I'm thirty eight…You shouldn't be talking to me like that," Castiel stammered.

"Like I said, I don't care how old you are. And I want to take you to lunch," Dean told him and for some reason beyond Castiel's comprehension, he said yes.

**4. Man in the Mirror- Michael Jackson**

"You are a good man, Dean Winchester," Castiel said proudly after he watched his boyfriend give away the burger he just bought, the burger he had been craving, to a homeless man outside of the McDonald's they were at.

"It was nothing, Cas," Dean told him once they were both back in the Impala.

"Don't shrug of my compliment babe. It was very sweet of you to give that guy your food, especially since we are running so low on money and you can't go get another burger," Castiel replied, reaching over to cup Dean's cheek in his hand.

Hunting didn't exactly pay the bills and it was a rare occasion when they had enough money to buy fast food, so the fact that Dean had given up his treat was very selfless. Castiel knew he had a good man, but it was times like this that he was reminded just how amazing Dean was and he felt so thankful to have him.

**5. I'd Do It Again- Saving Abel**

Dean Winchester woke up early Sunday morning to a throbbing headache. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in the bed, strangely enough that wasn't his, trying to gather his wits. He could hear someone throwing up in the bathroom next door and the bedroom he was in smelled like stale beer and B.O.

"Damn, this must have been one hell of a party," Dean said to himself, jumping slightly when someone moved next to him in the bed.

"Morning," a very beautiful, very naked blue eyed boy mumbled, looking up at Dean.

"Mornin' sweetheart," Dean replied, wishing he could remember the boy's name or how they ended up in bed together.

"I take it from the look on your face that you don't quite recall what happened last night," the blue eyed boy said suddenly, snapping Dean back to reality.

"…The details are a bit fuzzy," Dean admitted.

"We met at the party, you were charming and quite the sweet talker so I brought you back to my room and we had some of the best sex I've ever participated in," the blue eyed boy explained.

"Well fuck, now I'm really disappointed that I don't remember anything from last night," Dean told him. "Looks like we are just going to have to do it again, you know, refresh my memory."

"Sounds legit," the blue eyed boy laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck when he leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm Castiel, by the way. In case you forgot," Castiel informed him, nipping at Dean's bottom lip.

"The name's Dean," Dean replied, pressing their naked bodies together, earning a soft little moan from Castiel. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Castiel retorted before pulling Dean into another kiss.

**6. Bent- Matchbox Twenty**

"How can you think so little of yourself, Dean?" Castiel nearly yelled, looking into his best friend's sad green eyes.

"It's easy, Cas. I'm worthless," Dean replied simply.

Shaking his head, Castiel let out a frustrated sigh, unable to comprehend Dean's self-hatred. Ever since the first day they had met, Castiel had been fascinated by Dean. Dean was a righteous man, an inherently good human being who tried his damnedest to do right by others even if it meant not taking care of himself.

"You are not worthless, Dean. You are the vessel of Heaven and one of the best men I've ever known," Castiel told him, his voice strained with compassion and desperation.

"I'm just a guy who has no idea what he's doing anymore, dude. I'm not like you, I'm not a warrior," Dean explained.

In response, Castiel walked forward, grabbing Dean by the collar and pulling him close so they were face to face.

"You are the definition of a warrior, Dean. And you are worthy of love," Castiel said before pressing his lips against Dean's.

"Damn Cas," Dean whispered, breathing heavily after the searing hot kiss.

"Don't belittle yourself in my presence again," Castiel ordered, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"If the result is you kissing me like that again, I can't make any promises," Dean shot back sarcastically.

**7. You Make Me Want To- Luke Bryan**

"Damn, I can't believe you and Dean have been together for six months now. I'm pretty sure up until you, my brother's showers lasted longer than his relationships," Sam told Castiel as they entered Castiel's favorite restaurant.

The two of them had driven together from school and were meeting Sam's girlfriend Madison and his brother, Castiel's boyfriend Dean, for dinner.

"Well, I'm glad I've been able to keep him wrangled for this long," Castiel teased, spotting Dean and Madison at a corner table.

"Dude, you got him all 'he makes me want to be a better person' and shit. I think at this point you are stuck with him," Sam joked back, falling silent when Dean walked over and put his arms around Castiel.

"Why are you and my brother giggling like teenaged girls?" Dean asked, placing a gentle kiss to Castiel's neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Castiel replied innocently, shooting Sam a wink over Dean's shoulder.

**8. Wanted- Jessie James**

"What do you want, baby?" Dean whispered, palming at Castiel's growing erection through his jeans.

"I want those sinfully beautiful lips around my cock," Castiel replied sensually before Dean pressed they lips together, smirking into the kiss.

"Anything for you, Cas," Dean teased as he sank to his knees, pulling Castiel's pants and boxers down so that they were pooled at his ankles.

"Like what you see?" Castiel asked in a husky tone when he noticed Dean eyeing his cock, which was heavy and dripping with pre-cum, hungrily.

In response, Dean leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the tip of Castiel's cock, making him let out a needy moan.

"You taste so good, baby," Dean panted, his own erection visible through his jeans.

"C'mon, Dean, put those gorgeous, cock sucking lips to good use," Castiel coaxed, praising him under his breath when the green eyed man finally took him in his mouth.

**9. Obsession- Frankie J**

It was one a.m. and Dean couldn't sleep.

Tossing restlessly in his bed, the only thought on his mind was of Castiel and how he wished the beautiful blue eyed man was by his side. He knew he was being ridiculous, of course. Castiel was married, and not just to anyone but to a powerful politician and Dean was nothing but a lowly mechanic.

Still, there was a spark between Castiel and Dean that they couldn't deny. And that spark had led to Castiel and Dean carrying on a scandalous affair behind Castiel's husband's back.

Dean hated that he was in love with a married man, hated that he was an instrument in making his sweet, innocent angel a cheater. But none of that stopped him from wanted to be with Castiel. To consume him and to be consumed by him. Dean thought of nothing else but Castiel. The man's soul piercing blue eyes haunted him and he spend most of his time looking forward to their next encounter.

**10. What Was I Thinking?- Dierks Bentley**

"Ugh, my dad is going to kill me," Castiel whined, nuzzling against Dean as they sat in the front seat of his impala.

Both of them were slightly intoxicated and had been lazily making out when Castiel realized that it was twelve thirty in the morning.

"Doesn't your dad and his crowd have a thing about murder, Cas?" Dean asked sarcastically, looking over at the preacher's son with a wild side to rival Tara Reid.

"_If a man lies with a male as with a women, both of them shall be put to death for their abominable deed; they have forfeited their lives._ For him, killing his rebellious, homosexual child would be justified," Castiel replied simply.

It was a joke, of course. Well...sort of.

"Fuck baby, I love it when you talk biblical to me," Dean teased, leaning forward to pull Castiel into a filthy, open mouth kiss.

"You are downright sinful, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered, nipping at Dean's bottom lip.

"Pot, kettle," Dean retorted, smiling at him playfully.


End file.
